D'Enfance et d'Innocence (et de Parents d'Élèves)
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS, Les Dissociés. Le pire pour un professeur des écoles, ce n'est surement pas les élèves. Non, ce sont leurs parents.


**Note :** La responsabilité revient entièrement à Dupond-et-Dupont. Bon, aussi au film les Dissociés, mais c'est elle qui me l'a fait regardé. Bon, je l'aurais regardé quand même, mais c'est quand même de sa faute. C'est pour ça que je lui dédie ce truc ! On parlait de Magalie et de se vie après le film, et voilà.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **D'Enfance et d'Innocence (et de Parents d'Élèves)**

La mère d'Émilie Hazard aimait dire à qui voulait l'entendre que sa fille avait « toujours voulu être institutrice ». C'était sans doute vrai, en tout cas d'aussi loin qu'Émilie s'en souvienne. Ce qu'elle savait par contre c'est que sa mère, elle, n'avait certainement pas toujours voulu que sa fille devienne institutrice. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle soit ingénieur ou médecin, et elle se serait contenter de professeur dans une école d'étude supérieure, ou même au lycée. Mais _instit'_ ? Toute son enfance, son adolescence, durant toutes ses études, quand elle disait qu'elle voulait être institutrice, on lui répondait quelque chose de l'ordre de « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? ».

Encore aujourd'hui ses amis lui disaient régulièrement :

« Franchement je sais pas comment tu fais. Moi je pourrais pas, m'occuper de chiards toute la journée comme ça… »

Elle se retenait de leur balancer qu'ils en auraient bientôt, eux, des chiards, et qu'ils seraient bien content qu'il y est des connes comme elle pour s'occuper de les éduquer à leur place.

Ce qu'elle disait le plus souvent, à Lisa, surtout, c'était que le pire dans son métier, ce n'était surement pas les élèves. Non, c'était leurs parents.

« Merci à vous monsieur et madame Robichon, à bientôt. »

La porte de la salle se referma sur le couple et Émilie Hazard s'affala mollement sur son bureau avec le bruit d'un ballon qu'on dégonfle. Elle repensait encore à la tête qu'elle et ses collègues avaient fait quand le directeur de l'école avait émis l'idée de faire des réunions parent-professeur un évènement mensuel plutôt que trimestriel. Le pauvre homme avait presque aussitôt fait machine arrière, des fois qu'un regard se révélait effectivement capable de tuer. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu faire une telle suggestion : lui aussi il se les tapait, ces réunions. La perspective de devoir refaire tout ça dans seulement trois mois la désespérait d'avance, et la soirée n'était même pas encore finie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste et soupira de plus belle : les suivants étaient les parents – enfin, les gardiens – de la petite Magalie. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de leur parler. Elle n'avait pas de très bonnes nouvelles pour eux, et elle ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagir. C'était la première réunion depuis l'inscription de l'enfant. Elle les avait vus quelques fois, eux et d'autres membres de la famille, venant chercher la petite à l'école, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de leur parler. Elle avait failli les convoquer plus tôt, mais finalement elle avait décidé d'attendre les réunions. Elle ne voulait pas les alarmer : après tout, ce n'était ni de leur faute, ni de celle de leur fille.

Profitant d'un court répit entre les deux réunions, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

 _A : Lisa_

 _Aie pitié d'une pauvre professeur des écoles obligées d'affronter une horde de reproducteurs forcenés et commande des sushis pour ce soir. S'il te plait ?_

 _De : Lisa_

 _Si tu ne rentres pas trop tard le bain sera encore chaud, avec des bulles et tout le délire. Courage ! 3_

Elle sourit de manière parfaitement stupide et rangea l'appareil. Elle n'avait plus qu'à survivre à l'ultime rencontre de la soirée.

On frappa à la porte. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et, à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas une ou deux mais six personnes qui trébuchèrent dans la pièce.

La première, une blonde à lunette vêtu d'un horrible pull de grand-père, s'avança timidement.

« Bonjour. Madame Hazard, c'est ça ? La maîtresse de Magalie ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, ehm… prenez d'autres chaises, si vous voulez. »

S'en suivit quelques minutes gênantes de déménagement tout en raclement de chaise et en écrasage de pied, au terme desquelles Émilie se retrouva face à six adultes aux âges divers qui la regardaient avec anticipation, visiblement assez mal à l'aise.

« Avant de commencer est-ce que vous pourriez me dire qui est le… représentant légal de Magalie ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers la femme blonde qui remonta maladroitement ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Légalement, c'est moi, mais nous sommes tous plus ou moins responsable d'elle. Euh, voici Ben, Lilly, Gwen, Sasha, et Léa, dit-elle en pointant successivement les différentes personnes présentes. Je m'appelle George, enchanté. »

Elle tendit la main par-dessus le bureau. Émilie la serra, prenant soin de ne rien laisser paraitre de sa confusion. Magalie elle-même était déjà un mystère, et ce groupe de gens disparates apparemment concernés par son bien-être l'était tout autant.

« Très bien, alors… commençons par les points positifs. Magalie est une enfant très éveillée et intelligente. Je n'ai rien à redire quant à son comportement ou ses performances d'apprentissage. Tout l'intéresse, elle participe en classe, elle fait bien ses devoirs… Il n'y aucun problème de ce côté-là. Cependant…

-C'est les autres enfants c'est ça ? Elle n'arrive pas à s'intégrer ? Nous savons qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'ami… » intervint celui qui s'appelait Ben.

« C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ? » demanda l'institutrice.

« Pas vraiment… elle dit que tout se passe bien mais elle n'a jamais ramené de camarade à la maison, ou été invité chez quelqu'un, alors on s'est dit que…

-Non, ce n'est pas le problème. Pour tout vous dire Magalie est très appréciée de la plupart de ses camarades de classe. Elle n'est absolument pas laissée à l'écart ou rejetée malgré sa… particularité. C'est assez délicat et comprenez bien que j'en suis vraiment désolée mais ce ne sont pas les autres enfants qui posent problèmes, ce sont… eh bien, ce sont leurs parents. »

La déclaration fut accueillie par un nouveau silence gêné.

« C'est quoi ces conne…

-Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda poliment George pour couper la femme prénommée Lilly.

« Écoutez, je sais ce qui est arrivé à Magalie, je connais les grands lignes de sa condition. Vous savez que nous accueillons tous les enfants présentant des capacités à la Dissociation, ici. Mais la plupart des gens l'ignorent, et on ne peut pas vraiment leur expliquer de quoi il en retourne. Aussi, même si les enfants – Dissociés ou non – n'ont aucun problème avec elle, leurs parents… voient d'un mauvais œil la présence d'un homme adulte dans une classe de CP. »

C'était terrible car elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. On avait beau leur expliquer que son esprit était bien celui d'une enfant, ils ne voyaient qu'un corps d'adulte, et ne prenait pas la peine d'aller au-delà. Elle-même, il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour s'habituer, pour qu'il devienne naturel de traiter Magalie comme une enfant, et pas comme l'homme à quoi elle ressemblait.

« Vous savez, Magalie sait très bien qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal avec son corps. On lui a bien expliqué qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse attention quand elle joue, elle se maitrise très bien.

-Je sais. Je vous le redis, Magalie a une conduite exemplaire à tous les points de vue. Il n'y a jamais eu le moindre incident à déplorer avec les autres élèves. Seulement, il n'y a aucune explication que je puisse donner qui pourra convaincre les parents d'enfants de six ans qu'un grand barbu de trente ans a sa place parmi leur progéniture… L'histoire officielle est qu'elle souffre d'un grave retard de développement mental, mais comprenez que certains s'en moquent complètement. Pour vous qui la connaissez, et pour les enfants, ils la voient telle qu'elle est vraiment, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous nous conseillez de faire alors ? demanda la plus jeune, Léa.

-Je… je ne sais pas. Les réticences des parents commencent à déteindre sur leurs enfants, c'est vrai que Magalie est plus isolée ces derniers temps. Mais je peux vous mettre en contact avec les parents dont les enfants sont des Dissociés, ou même qui le sont eux-mêmes. Si vous leur expliquez le cas de Magalie je suis sure qu'il n'y aura plus de problème. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle n'ait pas la chance de jouer avec des amis de son âge. En attendant… »

Émilie hésita. Elle en arrivait à la vraie nouvelle qu'elle devait leur annoncer, celle qu'elle avait le moins envie de dire.

« C'est à propos de la classe verte du mois prochain. Vous savez que nous sommes censés partir dans un centre de vacances en Dordogne. Plusieurs parents d'élèves se sont plaints et… ils ont déposé une réclamation officielle auprès de l'école, qui leur a été accordée. Ils considèrent que la présence de Magalie est… inappropriée, pour un tel voyage. Sa… participation est donc annulée. Encore une fois j'en suis profondément navrée, je vous assure que j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais mais… »

L'institutrice se tut, à court de mot. Elle était frustrée par son impuissance, par les visages défaits et attristés qui lui faisait face et qu'elle ne pouvait pas aider. C'était tellement injuste.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, madame, dit Ben avec un faible sourire. Nous lui expliquerons, ça ira. Ce… c'était tout ?

-Ah, oui, oui, c'est tout. Vous pouvez être fière de Magalie. Elle n'a vraiment rien à se reprocher. Et vous non plus. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous et se levèrent, cachant plus ou moins bien divers degré d'énervement et de tristesse. Une fois seule, Émilie se laissa aller contre son siège. Son regard tomba sur la photo de classe encadrée sur son bureau, où trente visages d'enfant et un visage d'homme lui souriaient stupidement. Elle souriait elle aussi sur la photo, mais un sourire plus réservé, plus adulte. Vraiment, qui aurait pu douter en voyant Magalie que ce n'était pas un adulte ? Les adultes ne pouvaient pas sourire comme ça. Et si ça continuait, elle ne le pourrait plus non plus, bientôt.

 _A : Lisa_

 _Je pars de l'école_

 _De : Lisa_

 _Les sushis sont arrivés, le bain est prêt. J'ai téléchargé les trois derniers épisodes de Brooklyn Nine-Nine et j'ai dit à tes parents que tu travaillais tard ce soir et que tu ne pourrais pas les appeler._

 _A : Lisa_

 _Je t'aime_

 _De : Lisa_

 _Moi aussi. A tout de suite._

 **o**

Des circonstances très particulières firent qu'Émilie revit les parents de ses élèves seulement une semaine plus tard, mais, pour une fois, elle en était tellement heureuse que ça en était ridicule. Certains restèrent plus longtemps que d'autres, continuant d'argumenter, mais au final ils cédèrent tous les uns après les autres. Finalement, elle put recevoir les proches de Magalie.

« Bonjour ! Entrez je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Ils étaient toujours six, mais la dénommée Léa avait été remplacé par un homme plus âgé qui se présenta comme étant Serge. Ils durent sentir que l'ambiance était très différente qu'à leur dernière rencontre car ils s'installèrent tranquillement, détendus. Il faut dire qu'elle avait du mal à se retenir de sourire, et n'avait aucun doute que cela se voyait.

« Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé aussi vite. Alors, vous vous en doutez peut-être, il y a eu du changement par rapport à la semaine dernière. Magalie était très triste ces derniers jours et j'ai dû expliquer à la classe qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous accompagner en voyage. »

Elle essayait de rester impassible, mais vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. Bien sûr, elle avait eu une idée en tête quand elle avait expliqué à ses élèves que certains parents n'acceptaient pas que Magalie soit parmi eux. Elle espérait que certains en parlent à la maison et fassent peut-être évolué la situation. Pour ça, elle avait été servie.

« Ils ont réagi de façon assez inattendu, et un peu… extrême, pour être honnête. Comme elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui, ils se sont dit que c'est parce qu'elle était vraiment trop triste et que ce n'était pas juste, alors ils ont tous décidé de faire la grève. Ils ont refusé de rentrer chez eux tant qu'on n'aurait pas autorisé leur copine à partir avec eux. »

Elle le disait en riant, mais elle ne faisait pas la maligne quand, à l'heure de la fin des cours cet après-midi, elle avait dû aller aux grilles de l'école expliquer aux parents que leurs enfants refusaient de bouger. Elle avait dû assister à des scènes assez gênantes de parents essayant vainement de faire plier leur enfant, par des cajoleries ou des menaces, mais la sécurité est dans le nombre : puisqu'ils étaient tous d'accord, aucun n'avait céder. Certains parents étaient d'emblée du côté des enfants de toute façon, ils n'avaient plus eu qu'à convaincre les autres. Oui, c'était plus forcer la main que convaincre en l'occurrence, mais cela n'allait clairement pas l'empêcher de dormir. Elle était très fière d'eux, surtout en voyant les visages agréablement surpris et amusés de ses interlocuteurs.

« Les enfants peuvent être très cruels mais aussi beaucoup plus humains que les adultes. Cela ne résout pas tout, bien sûr, mais en tout cas pour cette fois, l'affaire est régler. Magalie partira avec nous comme prévu, vous n'avez plus à vous en soucier. »

Elle se tut un instant, songeant à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle avait de l'affection pour cette petite fille et sa famille peut conventionnel, sur les conséquences dramatiques de la Dissociation auxquelles ils étaient prêt à faire face.

« Ce ne sera surement pas facile pour elle dans les années à venir, mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas seuls pour l'aider, dit-elle finalement avec plus de sérieux. Elle trouvera toujours des gens pour l'accepter tel qu'elle est, et c'est ce qui compte. »

George bondit de sa chaise, rapidement suivi par tous les autres, et enjamba presque le bureau pour lui serrer vigoureusement la main. Ils étaient aux anges, souriant largement, ne cessant de répéter « Merci, merci beaucoup » et « Oh, elle va être tellement contente » et d'être heureux d'une manière générale.

Quand ils furent parti, non sans avoir promis de la couvrir de fleur et de chocolat jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, voire de sa vie, elle rassembla ses affaires en chantonnant et se prépara à rentrer. Elle sortit son téléphone sur le chemin de l'arrêt de bus.

 _A : Lisa_

 _La crise « classe verte » a été brillamment résolu._

 _De : Lisa_

 _Mon héro :)_

 _A : Lisa_

 _Hell yeah._

Émilie sourit de plus belle. Elle avait toujours voulu être enseignante.

* * *

En même temps je voulais qu'elle aille à l'école et en même temps ça me semblait compliqué sans que l'école soit au courant de toute l'histoire. J'ai envie d'en écrire plus, stay tuned :)


End file.
